Kirby
Kirby is a pink puffball from dreamland Backstory Kirby is a Puffball that was simple in plot, game-play and appearance. Kirby was first named Popopo and originally a Blob placeholder. The game was originally gonna be named Twinkle Popopo. Masahiro Sakuri soon grew onto Kirby's Place Holder Sprite and used that place holder sprite as the Games Main Character. Kirby's name has many origins. Some say Kirby is named after John Kirby similar to Mario being named after a Nintendo Employee due to him defending Nintendo from university who try to sue Nintendo because the similarities of Donkey Kong and King Kong While some say Kirby is named after a vacuum company with the same name due to Kirby Inhale is like a vacuum. Kirby's Color though is not clear though due to Sakurai and Miyamoto arguing over what color Kirby could be. Sakurai Want Pink while Miyamoto want Yellow. Kirby was Pink but Miyamoto got his color too by having the second player being a Yellow Kirby. Kirby soon came to Dreamland. The Kingdom's Food is stolen by it's King. Kirby saved the food and gave it back to the citizens. The citizens build Kirby a house as a thank you. Kirby has been saving the Kingdom from King Dedede, Meta Knight, Dark Matter or other treats. Physical Appearance Kirby is a simple Character that is also cute. Kirby is a pink puffball with red shoes and finger less hands. Kirby used to have black beady eyes and dashes on his cheeks. These were changed to big blue eyes with white highlights and red blushes. Kirby got more smother and round and the appearance start at Kirby 64. Personality Kirby is a playful kid and is describe as a jolly fellow. he likes to help people (although this sometimes lead him being trick) and protects dreamland. Despite this Kirby also blames people such as Dedede or Meta Knight. Kirby is also portrayed as a thug or a criminal in advertisement. Kirby is also grumpy in America Box-art (this start at Kirby Nightmare In Dreamland). This is also present in Kirby Right Back At Ya Box-art. Speech Kirby doesn't talk much and just says Hi or Poyo. In Game manuals Kirby talks. Kirby does talk however in Pause descriptions and narrate Copy Abilities. Kirby doesn't talk in the anime is because he want people be familiar with the Character. Kirby does however says certain names of certain copy abilities or names and in Super Smash Bros he says the names of certain attacks. he speaks in fully in Game in Kirby's Avalanche, Kirby Superstar Stacker and Kirby's Epic Yarn. in the Manga Kirby fully speaks. Powers and Abilites * Absorption: Kirby can Inhale his enemies and copy there powers. his stomach is revealed to be a Dimension. Kirby can trap opponents in this universe. Kirby can also turn them into stars or trap them in bubbles. Kirby does have to poop though as shown in Super Smash Bros and Kirby Superstar. Kirby can also get fat or poisoned. * Power Absorption: if Kirby eat a foe he gains that foe's ability. Kirby can also get power ups by eating certain food. Spicy Curry gives Kirby the ability to shoot fire, Mint Leaf (Sweet Potato in Japan) Gives Kirby the ability to shoot multiple Air Pellets and lollipops can make Kirby invincible * Summoning: Kirby can Summon Helpers, Allies and Dream Friends. Helpers are made out of Kirby's Copy Abilities and are eaten opponents pooped out of Kirby. Allies are Kirby's Friends. they are usually other players. Dream Friends are Friends that are call backs to other games. while the Descriptions implies these are the real characters they are kinda different from there appearances in there debut games. * Flight: Kirby can inhale air to fly. Kirby can also shoot air puffs to damage enemies. Kirby does have lungs though as Kirby's Flight is limited in Kirby 64, Super Smash Bros and Kirby's Air Ride. * Yarn Abilities: Kirby can use Abilities after eaten a yarn tomato. Kirby can grab enemies and throw them at other opponents and shape-shift Weakness * Is Not Kid: Kirby is a Kid as he's described as a little spry boy and in the anime he's even a baby. this makes Kirby immature and a learning puffball (though Kirby is stated to be a skilled technician) * Is Not Gullible: Kirby has been tricked by villains (Marx, Magolor etc) Weapons * Star Rod: Kirby has a star rod that is from the fountain of dreams. this can destroy evil. * Warpstar: This is Kirby's use of transportation. Kirby can use this to travel galaxy in seconds. Kirby can summon this by using a phone. * Hammer: Kirby has he's own hammer shown in Super Smash Bros. Kirby can spin in the air with this and can do a lot of damage. Species Kirby is not the only one of his kind. in Kirby's Dreamland and Spring Breeze similar people can be seen. Meta Knight and Galacta Knight are probably members of the Species. other Kirbies are seen as other players. Kirby can also split into multiple Kirbies. the Species are unnamed but some refer to them as Kirbies similar to Yoshi's species being named Yoshi. Some say his Species is Star Warrior but it's just a term. Trivia * Kirby's original name is referenced in Kirby's Mass Attack as the game take place in Popopo Islands * Jigglypuff and Kirby are very similar as both are round, pink, soft creatures that are very cute and they have similar move-sets in Super Smash Bros and even animations Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Kids Category:Nintendo Category:Males Category:Top-Tier Category:5-A Category:2-C Category:Characters